fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha Qualtree
Sasha Qualtree is a mage of Blazing Soul and a member of the team, Super Magic Girl Squad. Though she is the oldest of the team, she still looks up to Leena Fallark for her bravery. Despite this, she thinks of both Leena and Bell as her little sisters, and always has there best interests in mind. She doesn't much care for fighting, and prefers to do simpler jobs rather than something that could drag her into a fight. Though she will go along with whatever jobs Leena and Bell pick out. She specialises in Telekinesis and Telepathy magic, using both to manipulate the environment and form plans with her other two team mates. She is also the only member of her team that will think of plans before acting, so she fell into the roll of strategist within the trio. Appearance Sasha is a seventeen year old girl who stands five and a half feet tall with blue eyes. She has shoulder length teal hair which she wares in pigtails, held in place with a pair of red hairbands decorated with a pair of red beads. Though she still lets her bangs hang in-between her eyes and along the sides of her face. Her guild mark is located on her left hip and is colored light blue. Her trademark is a light pink cap with a small rim a pair of buttons on it. One is dark blue with a white "N" on it, the other is a lighter blue with what looks like a large coma on it. Her normal outfit consists of a white t-shirt with a pair of gray jeans that reach just past her knees. She wares a pair of blue running shoes without socks and a grey hoodie with buttons instead of a zipper. lastly, she has a small necklace with what appears to be a key hanging off of it, and a blue backpack that she carries with her everywhere she goes. Personality Sasha tends to be a much more quiet person than most other members of the guild. She tends to fade into the background in most conversations, and likes it that way. She believes in speaking her mind, but sometimes gets worried that others will see her as cruel because of it. Whether this is true or not, she does have a reputation for being a good listener, and enjoys helping people in difficult times. Despite being a mage, Sasha has a couple confidence issues about her abilities. The side effect of her magic often get's her depressed, as she doesn't see any other mage in the guild having the same problem. More often than not, she will feel depressed when her team fails a mission, feeling that it was her fault somehow. She Deaply cares for her partners Leena and Bell, and will fight as long as she can to protect them. She looks up to Leena for her bravery, and thinks she is a natural pick to act as leader to there team. While on a job, Sasha takes up the position of strategist within the team. Her quick thinking has gotten the three of them out of more than a few tough situations along the way, though she would never admit it. She herself vastly underestimates her worth to her team, something both Leena and Bell have been trying to improve for a while. History Born in Merow City in the country of Bantia, Sasha began life as a fisherman's daughter. Her parents owned a small fishing boat which they used to earn a living. Her father would head out every 2 weeks with a small crew to fish, while she and her mother stayed home and watched the house. Though they lived modestly of fishing profits, she and her parents where all happy. Things soon got harder for them as fishing became a larger business in Merow City, making fruitful fishing ground much harder to come by. As fish became more scarce, Sasha and her family began cutting back on things to make ends meet. To help her parents, Sasha began training in magic in the hopes that she could go out on mage jobs to earn her family money. She began visiting the local mage guild Blazing Soul to study at there library, where she learned to use both Telekinesis and Telepathy Magic. Though she had trouble finding work, her magic became a great asset to her parents fishing business, allowing them to pick up more fish per trip every time. Though they did see more money coming in than they had in a long time, they still had trouble making enough to support themselves. So Sasha decided to officially join Blazing Soul, to allow her to take jobs from there work board. Unfortunately, her inexperience got in the way of her first couple jobs, causing her to seriously doubt her abilities. It was around this time that she met a new recruit, Leena Fallark and the two became fast friends. The two girls decided to become partners, and Sasha completed her first job with Leena. Finally getting her parents some financial breathing room, Sasha began completing more jobs with her new friend, and soon the two gained a reputation for there good work. Once another new member, Bell Gonso joined up with them, Leena dubbed the three of them the "Super Magic Girl Squad", and they began doing every job they took as a team. Sasha was able to support her parents through her mage work, and they pocketed any money they made from fishing. Though she still somewhat doubted her skills, she quickly settled into her role as strategist for her team, and the three of them have becom one of the most well known teems on Blazing Soul. Magic and Abilities Telekinesis - The main magic Sasha makes use of, and means of which she attacks. Though not very powerful, Sasha is able to pick up and throw things at opponents, and even levitate herself. Her magic also has a nasty side effect if she should push herself to much or begin to run out of magic. When this happens, her nose starts to bleed and she develops a severe headache. Further pressure could render her unconscious, and put her in the hospital for days. Despite this side effect, Sasha can still use this magic to aid her partners when needed. *'Mind Grip' - Sasha's basic spell with this magic. By using her mind, she can pick up and throw objects at targets, or create platforms for her teammates to stand on. The limit of what she can lift is around half a ton, and going any further incurs the magic's side effect. *'Mind Shield' - Sasha uses this spell to create an invisible wall to defend against attacks. This can either be as a wall in front of her, or a dome to provide omnidirectional defence. The latter is much harder to perform, as there is a lot more surface area to be attacked. Telepathy - Sasha's second magic, and the one she is more skilled at. This allows her to communicate with anyone she wants through telepathy. The range for this magic is 2 miles, allowing her to keep in contact with her team mates anywhere within that range. Though she can easily "patch in" to others thoughts, she doesn't like doing it to strangers, as she feels it is an invasion of there privacy. *'Mind Reader' - As the name would imply, Sasha uses this spell to read a persons thoughts. The most common use of this spell is to read an opponents mind while fighting, allowing her to adapt to there attacks. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant - To make up for her lack of combat oriented Magic, Sasha reseves close combat training from Terra Langly, a member of the Tyrants specialising in close combat. Though she is somewhat lacking in physical strength, she can hold her own in a fight if it where to come to it. Also, by using her Mind Reader spell, she can know what her opponent is planning to do beforehand, giving he a slight edge in combat. Genius Intellect - Though she does train in close combat, her true calling is thinking on her feet. Before joining Leena's team, she would spend a lot of her time reading in the library at Blazing Soul, where she studied up on a large variety of subjects. She uses this knowledge while on the job to think of strategies and co-ordinate with Leena and Bell to overcome obstacles. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Blazing Soul Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mages Category:Human